Posession Stuck (Chapter 0)
by thesovietsquid
Summary: A trial of a story I have been writing. Dave seems... Different than normal as he carries out a plan to 'save' everyone. There is gore in this story.


"Well… Here goes nothing… Heehee!" That was all John heard as Dave brought his sword down upon the heirs neck, the splattering of blood cutting through the air as the sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh ran through the airs of all those in attendance. Most of them cringed, except for Dave… His puppet hung off of his back, face in his ear like it always was, in an unnerving way, almost as though Cal was telling secrets to him. Telling him what he should and shouldn't do… Rose stared in horror, blood now cris-crossing the hem of her dress as she tried to hold in the contents of her stomach. She was strong, but seeing her friend die at the hands of her other friend!? That was just too much. She broke down, huddling into Kanaya for comfort. The troll couldn't comprehend what was so bad about this all, but knew that Rose was hurting, so she played along, holding the pale girl close to her. Karkat however took things in a different approach, looking quite stricken with Johns death, even though he had already known it was to come, he still decided to be here. The only one smart enough not to watch was Terezi. Dave grinned at Karkat, waving him over with a giggle, "Your turn m-mutant blood!" He laughed, an insane grin crossing his face as Cals blank lifeless eyes stared off into space, him even more unnerving than the seemingly insane Dave "Are you sure this is the only way to kill him?" Karkat asked, looking quite apprehensive "We have to reduce ourselves to the dream bubbles?" Dave nodded, the grin getting wider, John's blood crossing his face not making him seem any less crazy "We need to get to the dream bubbles to kill English.. Heehee! T-to get revenge on him! No mercy!" He opened his eyes wide, grinning at Karkat "Come here!" He said, sounding impatient "It's your turn to further the cause!" Karkat hesitantly stepped forward, knowing he had to do it for the team, show that he wasn't scared. He had already said his goodbyes and was ready to leave this world. He lay on the ground, looking up "Any last words!?" Dave inquired quite eagerly, as though he couldn't wait to get this ceremony done with. Karkat still looked nervous, but he trusted Dave, he thought Dave just wanted revenge on the one who ended his bro's existence… "Nothing!?" Dave said with a grin, whipping off his shades to reveal stark blue eyes instead of his normal red, before plunging his sword through Karkat's neck without warning, again the rippling of flesh is heard as the jagged blade tears through the trolls weak skin as though it were paper. A giggle of malice escaped the boy as he turned to the other two. "Heehee haha hoohoo!" He laughed, advancing slowly upon the two "Now that they're gone it's just the rest of the order before we KILL ENGLISH!" He laughed, putting extra emphasis on the end words. Rose looked at him, quite puzzled as he moved closer, taking her arm "Rose… I believe it's –Heehee!- Your turn!" Rose pulled away out of instinct, a yelp of anguish escaping her. This wasn't Dave's normal touch, it was much less life like, less tender… It was robotic, almost… Puppet like… She gasped in realization, looking frantically at Kanaya "Kanaya! It's C-" was all she could say before his blade pierced her side, swiping only halfway through as he giggled, the dull splat noise of organs churned by a flat partially dull blade ringing in Kanaya's ears as the life left Rose's eyes. Dave growled a little, lifting his blade and turning, the extra weight of Rose's body causing it to sever in half. He smiled, bringing the blade up to his mouth, slurping at the blood. It then dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin as he looked up at Kanaya. "Whoopsie!" He said almost childishly "I meant to let her finish" He grinned at Kanaya, his blade ready and dripping with the blood of the children. He twitched a little, smirking as he moved closer to her, slowly at first, then faster and faster. He giggled as he stuck the tip of his broken sword into her before she could raise her weapon, he quickly knocked her from her feet, kicking the chainsaw away. He smiled down at her. "Heehee hoohoo!" He giggled gleefully "Your friends are dead, so we can have some fun!" He said with a sadistic tongue, before promptly slicing through her arm with the crackling of bone and the running of blood, he then relished the girls screams of pain, laughing at her before severing her other arm with a sickly thud, the heavy blade quickly cutting through it. She kicked and thrashed at him, but could do nothing as he swung again, having much more power in him than normal, the blade sunk through both of her calves, severing them as well, the beautiful jade blood mixing with the red on his blade, the screaming of agony by the rainbow drinker fueling his masochistic glee. He held the shattered tip of the blade over her mouth, the blood mixture dripping into it "How does your blood taste rainbow drinker?" He whispers, not even hiding his excitement. Kanaya spit in his face in response, this was met by Daves sword cutting through her neck with a final squelch. Kanaya was dead.

Thank you for reading, I'd like feedback if possible on this, I wanna know if I should actually write it (Not just end it here, restart and such.)


End file.
